Descuidado
by Aries no Ma
Summary: O que Kotetsu e Barnaby fizeram na noite em que beberam demais... yaoi, Kotetsu x Barnaby, missing scene do episódio 9, spoilers dos epis 8 e 9. Presente para minha onee-san e kawaii Bunny-chan, Theka Tsukishiro s2


**Disclaimer:** Tiger & Bunny não me pertence, e sim à Sunrise. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Resumo:** O que Barnaby e Kotetsu realmente fizeram na noite em que beberam demais...

**Dedicatória:** Para minha kawaii usagi chan, Theka Tsukishiro. Onee-san, você já deve ter percebido que eu obviamente estava fazendo mistério quanto ao ship só pra fazer charme porque afinal não tem como fazer uma fic deles sem pensar em você. Desculpe minha demora fenomenal, mas a fic tinha que estar perfeita e eu não queria dar pra ninguém betar 3  
E enfim, não tem data pra dar presente pra quem a gente gosta, né? Mas como era pra ser originalmente presente de dia dos amigos, obrigada pela sua amizade, por ser minha Bunny-chan e minha irmã de coração. Espero que goste da fic.

**Descuidado**

"Você precisa relaxar", Tiger havia dito mais cedo, e só agora Barnaby parecia estar levando as palavras dele a sério.

Era tarde, provavelmente já passava da meia noite. Estavam apenas os dois ali, não havia patrocinadores, repórteres ou fãs. Não seriam chamados em missão, pois ela já estava sendo cumprida – o filhinho do prefeito dormia a sono solto ao lado de Dragon Kid no quarto, depois de muito custo. O que poderia acontecer?

Pelo menos, era assim que a bebida os fazia pensar. A garrafa de champagne estava esquecida a um lado, pela metade, e em volta havia várias latinhas de cerveja vazias.

- E aí eu consegui colocar o trem de volta nos trilhos – o moreno terminava de contar uma história particularmente cabulosa, de um acidente que acontecera alguns anos atrás. – Foi quase um milagre.

- Milagre foi você não ter destruído nada dessa vez – o loiro riu.

Kotetsu ia fechar a cara para ele, mas o sorriso havia sido tão sincero que ele apenas conseguiu sorrir de volta. Reparou nas faces coradas, nos cabelos loiros já não tão alinhados assim, nos óculos que começavam a escorregar pela ponte do nariz. Um momento de descontração; aquela cena que o moreno presenciava era provavelmente muito rara.

- É bom que a gente possa rir disso agora – disse, terminando mais uma latinha de cerveja. Esticou o braço direito para deixá-la em cima da mesa com as outras e fez uma careta. Havia quase se esquecido do ferimento no ombro, apesar de as ataduras estarem à mostra.

- Ainda dói? – Barnaby franziu ligeiramente a testa.

Tiger levou a mão ao ombro machucado, por reflexo. No dia anterior ele havia se colocado entre Barnaby e Lunatic, impedindo o primeiro de ser atingido com a guarda baixa, levando o golpe no lugar dele.

- Não, é só...

- Você deveria trocar essas ataduras.

O moreno o encarou. Apesar de estar ali em desvantagem – era ele quem estava machucado, sem camisa e relativamente bêbado na casa alheia –, sorriu de lado.

- Você _está_ preocupado comigo – constatou, triunfante.

Corando ainda mais, o loiro desviou os olhos.

- Já disse que foi porque você fez isso pra me proteger.

- Eu fiz o que qualquer herói faria.

- Não – Barnaby murmurou, mais para si mesmo. – "Qualquer" herói não faria isso.

- Um verdadeiro herói, sim.

O mais novo tornou a encará-lo, e seguiu-se um silêncio estranhamente sério. Foi quebrado por outro sorriso. Aquela era realmente uma noite rara.

- Então, Sr. Verdadeiro Herói, pare de se fazer de machão e me deixe trocar isso pra você – apontou para as ataduras.

- Bunny, não precisa... – foi a vez do moreno corar, mas antes que ele terminasse de falar, Barnaby já havia se levantado e saído à procura do kit de primeiros socorros. Voltou pouco depois com ataduras novas e uma pomada em gel para hematomas, e puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se em frente a Kotetsu.

- Oji-san, isso funciona melhor se você não fugir de mim.

Tiger olhou para baixo e percebeu que havia se afastado inconscientemente da mão estendida de Barnaby, pronta a retirar suas ataduras.

- Ah... – o moreno sorriu amarelo. – Ha, ha... claro.

Estava se sentindo um tanto mais constrangido do que ele achava que deveria. Talvez fosse a bebida, mas tudo de repente parecia ter outro sentido. Até mesmo o que Barnaby dissera.

Mas era besteira, certo? Afinal, Kotetsu o havia protegido e ele estava querendo retribuir isso de alguma forma. Só isso. Pensar em qualquer outro sentido para aquilo era besteira. Totalmente impensável.

Enfim, era mais fácil se ele não olhasse para o loiro. Principalmente quando ele sentiu a mão do mais novo roçar sua pele, junto com o toque frio de uma tesoura que rapidamente o livrou das bandagens velhas, revelando uma enorme mancha roxa e amarelada no peito, próxima ao ombro direito.

- Isso está horrível – o loiro declarou, enquanto descartava as bandagens.

- Obrigado - Tiger soltou uma risada irônica pelo nariz.

- Dói tanto quanto parece?

- Até que nã-_ah_!

Foi surpreendido por um toque gelado e úmido, e virou o rosto para ver o que ele fazia. Aparentemente estava espalhando a pomada em gel sobre o machucado, mas não era só o fato de estar gelado... alguma coisa no _toque_ dele havia feito o moreno se arrepiar inteiro. Uma reação bastante óbvia para alguém que estava sem camisa.

O loiro não pareceu se intimidar, pelo contrário, subiu a mão para o ombro e para a curva do pescoço, sentindo a tensão dos músculos.

- Parece que você também está precisando relaxar, oji-san.

_"_Isso _só pode ter sido pra provocar!"_ – o moreno pensou, tencionando ainda mais os músculos. Pode ser que fosse uma frase inocente num contexto normal, mas até mesmo o sensor de perigo não-tão-sensível-assim de Tiger apitava quando esse tipo de coisa era dito por alguém com a mão em sua nuca e o rosto a menos de cinco centímetros e...

- Muito... perto... – murmurou sem pensar e sem respirar.

- Ah... – o loiro piscou. – Me desculpe.

Alguma coisa na expressão de Barnaby dizia que ele não queria realmente se desculpar. Depois disso, porém, ele se levantou da cadeira e Kotetsu soltou a respiração.

Era o álcool. Claro, o maldito álcool, tudo culpa dele.

Mas não dava pra _tirar_ o álcool do sangue no momento, então o melhor a fazer era anestesiar o máximo possível e, quem sabe, esquecer que ele havia pensado nisso no dia seguinte. Esticando-se novamente até a mesa – com o braço bom, desta vez – Tiger alcançou mais uma latinha de cerveja, abriu e tomou metade de uma vez só.

A sala girou; ele se inclinou para devolver a latinha à mesa e quase errou o alvo. Percebeu na hora que havia passado o limiar entre o _relativamente bêbado_ e o _consideravelmente alto_ – percebeu, mas não processou. Sorte que já estava sentado, e ia recostar-se novamente na cadeira quando sentiu a mão de Barnaby em suas costas, impedindo-o.

- Ainda tenho que colocar as ataduras novas – ele ouviu a voz do loiro atrás de si.

- Hm... pode deixar que eu...

- Não seja bobo – as palavras o cortarem antes que ele terminasse. – Você não vai conseguir colocar em si mesmo. Ainda mais desse jeito.

- Desse jeito? – o moreno levantou a sobrancelha. – Bunny, você também tá bêbado!

- Você está pior que eu, oji-san – Tiger o ouviu rir e suspirou, resignado. Esperou pelo toque áspero das ataduras novas.

Mas o que veio foi o toque suave de dedos longos e curiosos sobre uma cicatriz que se destacava na pele morena. Um talho de uns dez centímetros no meio das costas.

- E esta aqui? – o loiro perguntou, quase num sussurro.

Tiger não respondeu imediatamente; sua pele o traía. Seu torso arrepiara-se por inteiro mais uma vez. Os dedos de Barnaby iam e vinham sobre a pele sensível da cicatriz, numa tortura lenta.

- Essa foi... uma lembrança do trem que eu coloquei de volta nos trilhos – respondeu, com o máximo de dignidade que conseguiu reunir naquele estado, o que não o impediu de contrair levemente as costas.

- Parece que foi feio – Barnaby havia aproximado o rosto para observar melhor a cicatriz, e Kotetsu praticamente sentiu o sussurro em suas costas.

- Já tive piores – mentiu. Estava ficando difícil focar a mente.

- Você é sempre assim? – ele ouviu a voz um pouco mais distante; finalmente o toque áspero das ataduras, e Barnaby voltou a aparecer em seu campo de visão. – Sempre se fazendo de durão pra tentar salvar o dia?

- Não é isso que a gente faz? – o moreno tentou rir, mas Barnaby parecia muito sério de repente. – Bunny? _Ai!_

- Desculpe – o loiro afastou a mão do machucado onde havia esbarrado sem querer, ou pelo menos assim havia parecido.

- Não foi nada – murmurou.

O outro não respondeu, e terminou de colocar as ataduras em silêncio. Talvez, se Kotetsu não tivesse tanto álcool no sangue, teria pensado que ele não precisaria se debruçar tanto para fazê-lo – os cabelos loiros chegavam a roçar em seu rosto.

Mas talvez também não tivesse admitido para si mesmo que aquela proximidade parecia... boa.

E talvez fosse por isso que seu coração estivesse batendo mais rápido do que deveria.

Barnaby já havia terminado o curativo, mas ainda continuava na mesma posição.

- Bunny? – o moreno o chamou num sussurro.

O loiro ergueu o rosto para ele, tão próximo que seus narizes quase roçavam um no outro.

- Oji-san, eu preciso ouvir você dizer... – se alguém estivesse ao lado dos dois, ainda assim não o ouviria sussurrar.

- Dizer? – Kotetsu piscou algumas vezes, tentando se acostumar àquela proximidade e processar as palavras.

- Que você fez isso por mim – ele espalmou a mão sobre o machucado, agora coberto, no peito do outro. – E não para bancar o herói.

O moreno entreabriu os lábios. Era isso que ele queria saber? Mesmo? Não era óbvio?

- É claro que foi por você – murmurou.

Uma sombra de um sorriso perpassou o rosto de Barnaby. Estando tão próximos assim, Kotetsu podia reparar em detalhes que ele normalmente não reparava. Erguer a mão e retirar os óculos dele foi um reflexo.

- Bunny, você...

- Hum? – o loiro levantou a sobrancelha e se aproximou mais meio centímetro. Os narizes chegaram a se tocar.

- Você tem... cílios bem longos.

Desta vez, um sorriso inteiro, e não apenas a sua sombra. Barnaby acabou com a distância ínfima e o beijou.

Parte dele estava esperando por aquilo – _queria_ aquilo – mas a outra parte, a que ainda estava lutando para entender tudo que estava acontecendo, o fez ficar imóvel por longos cinco segundos. Diante dessa falta de reação, Barnaby entreabriu os lábios e fez o contorno dos lábios dele com a ponta da língua.

E o fez de modo tão insistente, tão provocante, que Kotetsu não resistiu a abrir também os próprios lábios e deixar a língua dele invadir sua boca como se estivesse em chamas. Como se alguma faísca tivesse explodido entre eles e o fogo estivesse se alastrando, inevitavelmente. Foi o suficiente para apagar qualquer vestígio de racionalidade que ainda não tivesse sido adormecido pelo álcool.

O beijo dele era exigente, de tirar o fôlego, e não importava o quanto a parte racional do cérebro de Tiger lutasse para vencer o álcool e a libido – ele nunca ligara muito para essa parte, mesmo – a única coisa que ele queria era enroscar mais sua língua na dele, senti-lo raspar os dentes de leve ao tentar morder-lhe a língua, sentir os lábios dele sob os seus. O moreno inclinou a cabeça para o lado, movimento que foi acompanhado por Barnaby, e seus dedos alcançaram a nuca do mais novo, entrelaçando-se nos cabelos loiros.

Uma leve vibração contra seus lábios indicou que o loiro estava... _ronronando_. Sim, definitivamente o som se parecia com o do ronronar de um gatinho. Aquilo estava evoluindo rápido; não demorou muito e Kotetsu sentiu um toque de leve em uma das coxas, que foi subindo, indo para o meio de suas pernas e...

_ "Wow!"_

Afastou-se dolorosamente dos lábios de Barnaby, o coração batendo acelerado nos tímpanos, a respiração pesada e ofegante.

- Bunny... – murmurou, antes de ter que parar para recuperar o fôlego novamente.

- O que foi? – ele sussurrou de volta.

Sem dúvida era uma pergunta bastante desnecessária. Sua resposta, igualmente desnecessária, normalmente seria _"vamos parar por aqui"_, mas já era tarde demais para isso.

- Eles estão dormindo...

- Ah... então eu acho que vamos ter que fazer isso o mais silenciosamente que der, não é?

- Isso? Bun-_hnn_!

Barnaby beijou-o novamente, abafando um gemido quando tocou por cima da calça do moreno a ereção provocada pelo beijo anterior. Depois disso, Kotetsu não pensou duas vezes antes de agarrá-lo e puxá-lo para si. O loiro se desequilibrou e apoiou um joelho no assento da cadeira, ao lado do moreno, sem parar o beijo. Com um impulso apoiou o outro joelho do outro lado, subindo no colo dele. Ao fazer isso, roçou a própria ereção na de Tiger, e ambos deixaram escapar um gemido que arrancou o que restava de ar em seus pulmões, obrigando-os a interromper novamente o beijo.

Os olhos cor de âmbar de Kotetsu encararam, brilhantes, os lábios avermelhados de Barnaby, entreabertos, o rosto afogueado, o vermelho vem evidente na pele clara, e parou nos olhos verdes. Pareciam muito mais próximos sem a lente dos óculos na frente, e muito mais sinceros do que há algumas horas atrás. Ele percebeu naquela hora, sem precisar dizer nem ouvir nada, que eles haviam se tornado mais próximos, e não apenas fisicamente. Mesmo que o álcool levasse essas lembranças embora no dia seguinte, _isso_ haveria de continuar.

- O que foi? – Barnaby sussurrou, intrigado pela pausa longa demais.

Kotetsu sorriu, meio bobo. Nem que ele quisesse conseguiria juntar as palavras certas para explicar o que estava pensando naquele momento. Talvez em uma outra hora.

- Seus cílios são mesmo longos... – murmurou em resposta. – E seus lábios são macios.

Dizendo isso, mordeu o lábio inferior do loiro, que gemeu baixo de dor e prazer.

- Você não acha estranho? – o mais novo perguntou, assim que teve os lábios liberados.

- O quê?

- O que estamos fazendo – ele voltou a encará-lo.

O moreno pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Talvez, mas... não estou me importando agora.

- E depois?

- Podemos pensar sobre isso depois?

Barnaby sorriu.

- Era o que eu queria ouvir – e voltou a beijá-lo.

Depois, talvez, eles não se lembrassem disso. E tudo o que tinham era o agora.

Quando se separaram novamente em busca de ar, Barnaby aproveitou para retirar a camiseta justa e sentir o calor da pele mais morena diretamente contra a sua. Beijou-o mias uma vez nos lábios, no queixo bem no meio do cavanhaque e então desceu os olhos para o ombro enfaixado. Beijou-o ali também, bem em cima de onde sabia estar a marca arroxeada.

- Espero que fique cicatriz – murmurou.

Kotetsu não teve tempo de perguntar o porquê de ele ter dito aquilo, nem de imaginar um motivo, pois o loiro escorregou devagar pelo seu colo, indo parar de joelhos no chão, a cabeça entre suas pernas.

Ao vê-lo naquela posição, o moreno sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

- B-Bunny? O que você...

Mais uma pergunta desnecessária; Barnaby roçou os lábios no membro rijo por cima da calça, fazendo Tiger estremecer. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, abriu o cinto e o zíper da calça e puxou a cueca um pouco para baixo. Repetiu o roçar de lábios, dessa vez direto sobre a pele.

Kotetsu teve que abafar um gemido mordendo os próprios lábios, e mais um quando sentiu a língua dele percorrer toda a extensão de seu sexo. Sem aviso, Barnaby abocanhou-lhe por inteiro, e ele precisou tapar a boca com a mão para não gemer alto demais e acordar as crianças no quarto ao lado.

Os lábios macios iam e vinham sobre seu sexo, a língua quente enroscando-se nele, provocando-lhe na ponta. Kotetsu gemia e murmurava palavras desconexas que eram abafadas pela própria mão. Se continuasse naquele ritmo ele não iria aguentar, e do fundo de seu cérebro nublado pelo desejo e anestesiado pelo álcool, resgatou uma força de vontade sobre-humana e empurrou o ombro do mais novo.

Barnaby ergueu os olhos para ele, que o encarou de volta com o coração na boca. Ali estava uma cena que ele nunca esperara ver: Barnaby Brooks Jr., o novato convencido, com o rosto entre suas pernas, os lábios vermelhos e úmidos, os cabelos loiros – sempre tão arrumados – despenteados, a franja colando no suor da testa. Delicadamente, afastou a franja dos olhos verdes para poder encará-los melhor.

O loiro entendeu o que os olhos de Kotetsu pediam, e afastou-se um pouco, sentando-se no chão com as mãos apoiadas atrás das costas.

- Vem – chamou.

Kotetsu levantou-se da cadeira, e o mundo girou novamente. Àquela altura do campeonato, não fazia a menor diferença. Jogou-se sobre ele, o derrubando de costas no chão e fazendo um barulho que, por algum milagre, não acordou ninguém. Beijou-o novamente, com ânsia, enquanto Barnaby envolvia o pescoço dele com os braços. Pressionou o baixo ventre contra o do mais novo, que ainda estava de calça, e sentiu-o gemer baixo contra os seus lábios.

Um pouco desajeitado, o moreno enfiou a mão por entre os dois e abriu a calça dele, puxando-a para baixo. Com um pouco de esforço, os dois conseguiram tirar os sapatos, as calças e as cuecas. Não havia mais nada entre eles que impedisse qualquer contato.

Barnaby abriu um pouco as pernas e Kotetsu acomodou-se entre elas. Moviam os quadris devagar, roçando os sexos, contendo os gemidos como podiam.

Kotetsu parou um instante para acariciar o rosto do loiro e olhá-lo nos olhos mais uma vez. Barnaby virou um pouco o rosto, alcançando os dedos do mais velho com os lábios, beijando-os e lambendo demoradamente, abocanhando dois e sugando-os com vontade. Tiger gemeu baixo, e mais uma vez entenderam-se apenas com o olhar.

Com os dedos já bem úmidos, o moreno buscou pela entrada entre as nádegas do loiro, introduzindo um dedo devagar.

Sentiu Barnaby estremecer abaixo de si. Ouviu-o gemer baixinho, sem saber se era pelo incômodo ou pelo prazer. Mas essa dúvida foi respondida quando ele começou a mover o dedo devagar, e o loiro começou a mover os quadris no mesmo ritmo.

Estava adorando ouvi-lo gemer baixinho e se contorcer, até que atingiu algum ponto que fez o loiro estremecer violentamente e puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões.

Surpreso, o moreno parou, mas Barnaby moveu os quadris novamente, como se pedisse para ele continuar.

- T-Tiger... – o loiro gemeu, quando foi tocado no mesmo ponto novamente.

Kotetsu entreabriu os lábios, adorando ser chamado daquele jeito, ainda mais pelo fato de Barnaby chama-lo apenas de "oji-san". Quem sabe, se ele continuasse assim, poderia ouvir um...

- _Kotetsu!_ – o loiro deixou escapar, quando o mais velho inseriu um segundo dígito e voltou a tocá-lo no mesmo ponto erógeno.

O moreno parou, sem acreditar, o coração batendo rápido.

- Diga de novo – disse, num impulso.

- _Não_ – o loiro murmurou entre dentes.

- Por favor... – e voltou a mover os dedos dentro dele.

- Hnn... – Barnaby mordeu os lábios, tentando conter os gemidos. – K-Kotetsu-san... – gemeu baixinho, quase num sussurro.

O moreno fechou os olhos e sorriu, deleitando-se em ouvir o próprio nome. Decidiu que deveria retribuir do mesmo jeito. Retirou devagar os dedos de dentro dele, posicionando o próprio sexo no lugar.

- Barnaby... – murmurou, roçando os lábios nos dele, enquanto empurrava-se gentilmente contra ele.

O loiro fechou os olhos com força, lágrimas formando-se no canto dos olhos, enquanto tentava se acostumar com o volume que o invadia. Ofegou quando o sentiu totalmente dentro de si, ouvindo-o sussurrar o nome dele - e não o apelido - em seu ouvido, como que para assegurá-lo.

Kotetsu parou para que ele se acostumasse, respirando pesado, sentindo o próprio sexo latejar dentro dele ao ser pressionado deliciosamente por todos os lados. Só começou a mover-se quando sentiu o corpo dele relaxar sob o seu.

Barnaby começou a gemer baixinho, primeiro de dor, que aos poucos foi se transformando em prazer. Tiger o estava tocando no mesmo lugar que tocara com os dedos, e logo precisou beijá-lo mais uma vez para abafar os gemidos dele e os próprios. O loiro envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas, o incentivando a ir mais fundo, e começaram a aumentar o ritmo inconscientemente; ele tentava acompanhar o ritmo do moreno com os quadris, mas ficou difícil de se concentrar quando ele agarrou-lhe o sexo e começou a manipulá-lo no mesmo ritmo das estocadas.

Foi como se o mundo todo desaparecesse à volta dos dois. Se não fossem os beijos para abafar os gemidos e o fato de a casa ser toda acarpetada, provavelmente teriam chamado a atenção até dos vizinhos.

Barnaby agarrou-se ao moreno, fincando as unhas nas costas dele quando sentiu o corpo todo ser repuxado por um espasmo mais forte, e com um gemido prolongado dentro da boca dele chegou ao clímax, derramando-se entre os dois.

Ao senti-lo apertar-se ainda mais em torno de si, Kotetsu também não resistiu e chegou ao clímax, derramando-se dentro dele com um gemido rouco enquanto mordia o lábio dele com força, chegando a arrancar um pouco de sangue.

Ambos se abraçaram, os corpos relaxando ainda unidos, e o sono pesou sobre os dois.

_Flashes_

Kotetsu acordou algumas horas depois, a boca seca, a cabeça latejando. A claridade do céu lá fora começava a aparecer, mas ainda não havia amanhecido. Ele olhou para o lado, tentando focar os olhos, e viu que continuava abraçado a Barnaby – e que o loiro dormia pesado. E, claro, que ambos continuavam nus.

"_Talvez não seja uma boa ideia continuar desse jeito..."_ – foi o único pensamento coerente que passou pela cabeça do moreno. Tonto, levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar o loiro e vestiu as calças. Com algum esforço, conseguiu vestir Barnaby também (que parecia ligeiramente sonâmbulo), e resolveu procurar algo não alcoólico para beber.

No meio do caminho, porém, a tontura e o sono falaram mais alto.

Barnaby abriu os olhos quando o apartamento já estava completamente inundado pela luz do sol. Que horas seriam?

Ele procurou pelos óculos, sentindo a cabeça doer; alguns flashes da noite passada explodiram em sua mente.

Foi quando ele reparou que estava vestido, e Kotetsu estava deitado a mais de dois metros dele.

"_Foi um sonho...?"_, ele se perguntou. Também não se lembrava de ter se vestido.

Mas então sentiu uma ardência na boca, no lugar onde havia sido mordido pelo moreno.

Não havia sido um sonho.

-_ Essa_ foi descuidada – murmurou para si mesmo, recolocando os óculos, antes de Agnes aparecer na tela , tocando a campainha provavelmente pela vigésima vez, e tudo voltar ao normal.


End file.
